The Glare of a Fire Demon
by The Big Pen
Summary: How would you feel if two men came and killed all of your family except maybe a sibling? One female fire demon does. She spends all her time looking for her sibling. What happen if she runs into a peculiar group of people? Can she trust them? HieiOC
1. Prologue

The Glare of a Fire Demon By: C.T. AKA Jineka  ^_~ 

Disclaimer: I don't own… Wait a sec, I do own everything in this chappie. ^_^  Yay!

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Prologue 

"What do you mean?" A fairly attractive female demon asked a male demon who looked like a split image of herself.

"Sister, do you listen," He scowled a bit, "They killed everyone!"

"No, not father, not mother," Her face showed a bit of fear and sorrow.

"Everyone, Sister," He said again, "All of our brothers, all of our sisters, even Kai."

"Kai's gone?" She turned away. Her green-streaked shoulder-length white hair whipped around, "Surely Kai would have defeated them."

"They used the little ones as hostages," He was becoming annoyed, "You were there, too, or are you that forgetful"

"Brother," She started calmly looking him straight in the eye, "JUST SHUT UP WOULD YOU?!?!?" she glared coldly (A/N hence the title, assume they are fire demons), "It's hard enough already," she finished her voice barely a whisper.

~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a faint rustling in the bushes near their cabin.

"Sister, get up," He commanded with authority, "We have unwelcome guests."

She was up in an instant and she cocked her ears slightly toward the door and heard breathing, loud breathing, probably panting would best describe it.

The knob turned and the door opened. A hustling little boy came in. Sword cuts ran up his arms and legs, there were even a few cuts on his face. Blood dripping all over his clothes and his dirty blonde hair streaked with dirt.

"They're coming," he managed to say as he fell over revealing an arrow shot into his back. More blood could be seen spilling from the wound.

"No, they got Ryutsu," she gasped. Suddenly two men came into cabin, one with a sword, the other a long bow. 

The one with the sword held it up to Brother's face, "We've come to kill the rest of you, all three of you."

Brother stepped slightly into front of his twin sister and demanded, "Three?"

"Of course," said the one with the bow, "You two and that ridiculous Kai."

"Kai's alive?" Sister asked cautiously.

"Stop playing dumb," the one with the bow said raising his bow and pointing it directly at her face.

"AH, BROTHER HELP ME," She screamed out of sheer fright.

Her brother hit the bow out of the man's hand and screamed, "RUN!!!."

Sister obeyed running as fast as she could which was pretty damn fast for any demon. She ran and ran and kept running. She stopped turned slightly. She had never been this scared before. She stopped mid-turn and continued to run. She didn't want to see what happened. She was scared, what if her brother left her?

~*~*~*~*~*~

She stepped gingerly into the clearing in front of the cabin. She detected a thick smell of blood. Her brother's body lied limp inside the cabin. Sister's nose twitched a bit. The smell made her gag a bit. 

Her brother moaned. 

Huh He's alive?? 

"Brother?" she asked.

"Sorry, Sis…" he said struggling just inhale.

"Brother," she poked at him and a small trickle of blood spilled out his mouth. She gagged, "Brother?" A bit louder, "BROTHER??" she was shouting, "Please," she sobbed quietly, "Please don't leave me…."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dedicated to **EMILY** and **OLIVER** and **GARRICK** and **GRACE** and **JENNY **and **JENNIFER**, my buddies.  

R&R 

Comments, Questions, Death Threats, and Flames are all welcome. 


	2. Taikana

**The Glare of a Fire Demon**

By: C.T. 

AKA Jineka

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters so don't sue me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1        Taikana**

(Sister's POV First Person)

I was walking down the roughly beaten path one day and that day was perfect. The Makai was extremely quiet. No swords clashing, no screams, only peace. I was defiantly enjoying it. It was absolutely wonderful and gave me time to think, think about anything I wanted to.

My white hair was perfectly straight and waist-long. The green streaks in it were darker now, about a forest green color, I would say. I was wearing a flared caprice and long black boots that went up to my knees. My half-cut black vest was un-buttoned revealing even more of my forest green tank top. 

Many male demons had said I was "hot" during my travels and it bugged me. I wouldn't have minded "beautiful" or even "good-looking" but the demon boys had always thought "hot" was a gigantic compliment that, I might add, is not. I usually wore my hair up in a really messy bun but even still everyone thought I had spent hours "getting it perfect" which also irritated me.

I didn't know why my thoughts traveled to how I looked and that bugged me even more. But when I stopped walking to take in the scenery I felt fine once again. Days like these were rare and it really… un-bugged me.

I laughed a bit. _Un-bugged_. _I like that word_. I laughed again, I felt better then I ever had before. 

I was still looking for my older sister, you know, Kai, and I spent most of my free time wondering if she even was still alive. During my travels around here, and around there I hadn't once met anyone that I had liked, no one was nice like my family was and no one understood how _I_ felt. I didn't mind much. I didn't care that I was by myself most of the time. I didn't really ever enjoy anyone's company, except for my twin brother's and Kai's.

The sun was scorching now even thought night was close and I felt myself starting to sweat. I was extremely hot. (A/N No pun intended) I looked around and located a tree, and then ran for its shade. I was there in an instant and I jumped on to one of its strong branches and leaned against the trunk. I smelled the fresh air. 

I crouched on the branch. I smelled four people coming. Two humans were among them.

They were tired, the four people, and decided to make camp. I was here first. I never did really intend to attack them and I wasn't sure why I decided to anyway.

I pulled out two long daggers, jumped from the branch, and held one dagger at the neck of the one they called Hiei. He looked a bit surprised, but responded quickly, unsheathing a katana. After a quick skirmish his blade lightly rested on my neck drawing a thin line of blood. I cursed under my breath, but lowered my weapons all the same.

They all looked at me. Staring, really. The tension was mounting and I felt like bursting. 

"What?!?!" I yelled loudly. Suddenly the two humans, Yusuke and Kuwabara, began to laugh. I felt angry. So I glared at them. A glare so cold that it could've melted the fires within me. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped laughing. They looked like two frightened rabbits, so silly did they look that I found it hard not to burst out laughing myself. 

Hiei's blade was still at my throat, but I didn't feel too threatened which I found was very strange. Think about it. There is a katana at your neck. The wielder of it stares at you coldly and how do you feel? You feel indifference. Like I said, very strange.

At Kurama's command, Hiei lowered his weapon and just as he did so I ran. Fast. 

I ran away from them as fast as I could and yet Hiei caught up to me in a matter of seconds. He grabbed me and held my arms behind my back. I was amazed. He probably felt my amazement because just then he asked, "What?"

"Oh," I started. I didn't really know how to put this in words so I said, "Nothing really, you just surprised me with your speed."

His lips turned up slightly. "So did yours," he said simply.

I felt my cheeks get hot. I was blushing, something I hadn't done for years ever since my own brother cheered me up, saying that I was beautiful. I looked toward the ground trying desperately to hide my face.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara came panting. "Man, all this fuss over a mere girl," said Kuwabara, the ugly one. (A/N If you like Kuwabara you shouldn't continue reading) I shot him a glare and he recoiled slightly.

"We'd better take her to see Koenma," said the redheaded kitsune, Kurama. The others nodded in agreement, but since it was getting so dark they decided to go back to that tree and stop for the night.

As we were heading for the tree Yusuke asked, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Taikana," I answered stupidly, "or just Tai."

"Taikana…" It was Hiei, muttering so soft that no one else had heard. I smiled; I loved my acute sense of hearing, oh and smell, too.

We reached the clearing and the tree without much discussion. "What if the girl runs away?" asked Kuwabara, as he inspected my face. I tried to bite him, but Hiei's grip on my arms was too strong. 

"You won't, will you?" Hiei asked looking at me. 

I turned to face him. There was like, no choice but to say, "I won't." He nodded and released his grip and upon doing so jumped onto the tree where I was before.

I neatly sliced through one bough of the tree and made myself comfortable. I had decided to get away upon the others sleep, but after Hiei, how could I?

Kurama leaned against the trunk at the bottom of the tree. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting over whom would get to use the piece of cloth they called a sleeping bag. I wasn't listening and sleep took me very easy which I now think is also strange. I felt safe with a bunch of people that attacked me. Ok… so I attacked them, but you don't care, do you?

~*~*~*~*~*~

That was a bit short and I hope the other chappies will be longer. Maybe at least 1500 words each.

Ok, I dedicate this chappie to **HieiTheDarkGem** and **blazing kodachi, **my first two reviewers. 

R&R

Compliments, Flames, Death Threats, absolutely anything all welcome in the reviews.

Oh yeah and BTW _The Big Pen_ is not one person. It is **ME** and **EMILY** and **GRACE**, and **OLIVER**, and **JENNY**, and **GARRICK** 's


	3. Tai's Family

The Glare of a Fire Demon 

_By: Jineka (die Minuiko… jk ^_~)_

**Just To Clear Things Up (JTCTU):**

In Prologue there was a girl and her twin brother. (Sister and Brother) There was Ryutsu, an orphan boy that they took care of. And there were the two men that killed the rest of their family and wanted to murder the rest of them. They said that they hadn't murdered Kai, Sister's (Taikana) older sister. So now Taikana spends all of her time looking for Kai.

**By The Way (BTW):**

Thanks for all the reviews; they were great.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2:      Tai's Family 

(Hiei's POV First Person)

After just seeing her, I felt attracted to her. And now I think I'm going to go crazy. I never had to battle my own self this hard. I found it hard just to keep emotionless when I was around her. I even felt the urge to smile! Nooooooo! Why me?!?!?!?

As I sat up, still thinking about her, I was about to fall over and if I did I would land on top of her. I held my breath, but a sudden strong gust of wind helped me regain my balance. I breathed in relief. I must've breathed too loud because Tai stirred. I held my breath again. She sat up, looked around, and shivered.

I don't know what made me do what I did, but, in my defense, I defiantly didn't do it consciously. I jumped down from my perch and threw my cloak around her. As I said before I don't know what made me do it.

Tai looked up at me and I looked at her, "Thanks," she murmured. She took the cloak and pulled it closer. _Damn, my favorite cloak_.

Tai was gazing upward and I felt inclined to do the same. My eyes slowly traveled up and my gaze fell on the moon. It was stunning. _I did _not_ just say the moon was stunning. Yes you did. No I didn't. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. Man, why me?_

"The moon," Tai began, "Isn't it beautiful?"

I think that I said that she was beautiful. I choked on the words and she didn't hear them. Which was a very good thing. "Oh, the moon is beautiful." _And so is she. I didn't say that. Yes you did. No I didn't._ The constant battle: Hiei vs. Hiei.

I needed to say something, anything that would distract my mind from saying anything stupid. "So, why are you here?" Ok, I admit, that was the absolute stupidest thing I have ever said.

Tai laughed a second, "I'm here because you made me promise not to run away."

I felt embarrassed, but decided not to let it show, "Well, what were you doing before we came?"

"I was looking for my older sister, Kai," Tai replied, "There were these two men that came to my family one night…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Tai's POV First Person)

I was sitting inside our, as in my family's, house. It was extremely big which was good because my parents had had thirteen children. Their first two were already dead killed in a battle by two apparitions. Kai defeated those apparitions. She was next in line as eldest and then came my twin brother and I.

After that came the other eight. None were close to my age and they could've easily been my babies. Actually only six were there, the other two were dead, died from a terrible disease that plagued my whole family.

I was lounging on the ground, my brother whispering in my ear about Kai's battle that day. Kai was getting food. Mother and father upstairs, probably conceiving another baby. That is the only thing they did. Two of the little ones were playing tag inside the house, the two youngest ones. The other four were picking berries outside.

It was a pretty nice day. I shouted triumphantly when my brother finished the tale, earning two confused looks from the little ones. They looked silly. I looked at my brother the same time he looked at me and we both burst out laughing. 

We must've been laughing too hard because we never heard or smelled their presence. The presences of two evil men, I might add. The men rammed down the door and came into the house both holding two struggling little ones.

"Don't move or else they get it," The one who wielded a sword said.

Mother and father came down the stairs, both dressed only with a towel. I almost burst out laughing but the tension in the room stopped me. "What do you want with us?" demanded my father.

The one with the sword sliced cleanly through the two little ones who were playing tag just minutes before. They fell down in a heap of body and blood. I screamed and I wasn't the only one either. Kai had just burst into the room and saw the murder, and she screamed too. Mother also screamed.

"Let us kill you," said the other man who wielded a bow, pointing at my parents, "And we won't kill them."

Father looked extremely dumbfounded, but with a push from mother both compiled and two arrows were shot into their heads. I screamed again. Kai looked on, with wide eyes.

"What pathetic fools," said one of the men, "Like we would tell the truth."

Kai's eyes opened, turning almost round, and shouted toward my brother and I, "Run!!!!"

We ran but a sudden strong smell of dead meat and blood caused me to faint. All was black.

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Hiei's POV First Person)

"Then I woke up and my brother told me that everyone was dead, even Kai," Taikana finished sorrowfully.

"But you said you were looking for Kai," I said dumbly, "Is she dead?"

"The men came back wanting to kill us and said that they wanted to kill three of us. 'You two and that ridiculous Kai' so I just assume that Kai is still alive," Tai said, "But if you really want to know if Kai is dead you shouldn't ask me, because I have no idea." She broke down and sobbed. I felt an urge to comfort her.

Again, I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I wrapped my arms around her and said that everything was going to be fine. I could've screamed. Nothing, I mean nothing, like that, or even close to that, ever came out of my mouth.

She must've believed because she drifted back into sleep soon. I, on the other hand, couldn't. If I removed my arms she would probably be woken up. _So. So I can't do it. Why not?. Because it will wake her up. So what?. Damn myself._

I didn't move and I stayed up the whole night. Maybe that was why I was so grumpy when I woke, yup, probably was.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dedicated to **MINUIKO**, because I might accidentally kill her in the near future.

Comments, Questions, Flames, and Death Threats all are welcome in the reviews, so click the nice little button that says "Go"

**BTW:**

When I was writing this the spell checker was so annoying. 

Taikana, 

wrong, 

spelling suggestions, 

Taikaka, 

since when is Taikaka a word?

Also, This chappie is only about 1000 words so I guess I will keep doing 1000 word chappies unless I'm inspired.


	4. Koenma

The Glare of a Fire Demon By: Jineka 

Disclaimers: I'm feeling poetic today. *Clears throat* 

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

I don't have any money

I don't do my homework

I don't… what rhymes with money?

Ok, Hiei may be a little OOC in this and future chappies. But what do you expect from a romance fic starring Hiei?

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 3        Koenma**

(Tai's POV First Person)

When I woke up, the sun was already up in the sky. I found out quickly that Hiei was holding me. I blushed, and then turned away quickly, though I'm sure he saw it.

"You're up," Hiei said. 

It was an extremely stupid thing to say. Talk about stating the obvious, right? "Yeah, I'm up," I replied and sat up allowing Hiei to move once again. The day was bright and promised good weather, which meant good traveling. 

Kurama was up in a matter of minutes, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were still dead sleeping. We waited calmly for a bit, but, I soon discovered, Hiei wasn't very patient. 

"Get your lazy ass up," Hiei demanded poking at Kuwabara. He did the same to Yusuke and wore a heavy scowl all the while; who can say grumpy with a capital G?

Once they started to stir, Hiei came back toward me and stood by me. It bugged me a bit because I was thinking that he thought me too weak to take care of myself, but cheered up quite a bit realizing it meant he cared about me. I totally did not believe it was coincidence even though it probably was that he _just happened_ to come back to me.

Yusuke must've been thinking the same thing because he was grinning cockily toward Hiei. I saw Hiei glare daggers back at Yusuke. Kurama looked up and laughed a second, and Hiei glared daggers at him, too. Tension was mounting. I could tell by his glare that he might've killed Yusuke and/or Kurama if the oaf didn't say anything.

"So, are we going to eat, or what?" asked Kuwabara, yawning. It was such a stupid thing to say in the midst of such tension, so stupid that I couldn't help but crack up, laughing and pointing at Kuwabara.

Hiei seemed to be thinking the same thing because a smirk was on his face. Kuwabara, being the idiot that he was, said, "What, are you planning to eat me?" He sounded so serious that my dying laughter came back full force and I fell over laughing. When I could finally steady myself, I stood up allowing Hiei to help pull me off the ground.

"Thanks," I said cheerfully.

Hiei turned away and walked a few paces. He turned to look back and asked irritably, "Are we going, or not?" His tone was extremely demanding, much like my brother's and Kai's. It made me smirk a bit. _I think I like him a lot._

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Third Person)

"Koenma, I've just gotten word from Yusuke, it's pretty important," said Botan, Koenma's blue-haired assistant. (A/N I'm not really sure what Botan is) 

"So tell me," replied Koenma sporting his suave teenage form.

"It seems that they met up with a female fire demon by the name of Taikana. Their current status: heading this way with her," Botan answered.

"Do we have any files on this girl?" asked Koenma.

"Sir, it seems that Taikana's family was wanted for some crime of attempted theft, it says that they attempted many times. In the files we have, it also says that two bounty hunters killed their whole family, including Taikana. Our files should be accurate. We need to met with this girl before reaching further conclusions." 

"Right, they'll be here soon," Koenma said.

Botan started to pace back and forth muttering something about slow travel these days.

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Hiei's POV First Person)

I was a bit irritated. Ok, a lot irritated, and I don't even know why. I didn't sleep too good because I was scared that Tai might be woken up if I took my arms off her, and that left me in an extremely uncomfortable position, to sleep anyway. But that didn't disturb me too much. In fact I liked having her in my arms, combing my fingers through her hair… 

_I didn't just think that. _

_Yes you did. _

_No. _

_Yes. _

_Just go away would you, how could you know? _

_I know because I am you, you idiot. _

_Ha, you just called yourself an idiot because I am you.  _

I know why I was irritated. It hit me like a rock. I was irritated with this stupid voice in my head which sounds suspiciously like me. Kurama was talking to me, but I wasn't listening and just nodded a few times, well every time he paused anyway. He noticed I wasn't listening when I agreed that I was a "stupid, arrogant, dumbass who can't listen." He'd hold that one over me forever.

We finally reached the doorway into Koenma's giant building. Botan dragged us, literally dragging Kuwabara, up to Koenma's office while talking excitedly to Taikana. Taikana looked blankly at Botan and Botan kept throwing questions at her, all of which were unanswered. 

We went into the office of Koenma. We were greeted with a, "Man, you guys sure define slow," from Koenma.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dedicated to **OLIVER** and **GARRICK** because they are the coolest guys I know.

Thanks for all you guys' reviews. I just sit down at my computer and refresh every two seconds to see if I got more reviews. Pathetic, huh?

Comments, Questions, Flames, and Death Threats, all ok.

_I love having conversations with myself._

_No you don't._

_Yes I do._

_No you don't._

_YES I DO!_

_Then why are you yelling at me?_

_Uhhh…_

_Told you so._

_Just shut up and stop talking to me._

_But you like it._

_NO I DON'T._

My mind is evil.

This chappie is really short, but oh well. I just want to get something up today. It's only about 900 words. Not even 900. Including the "Not even 900", it is more than 900. 

^_~


	5. The Mission

The Glare of a Fire Demon By: Jineka 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Surprise. Surprise.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4        The Mission 

(Tai's POV First Person)

I was standing in Koenma's office. It was pretty roomy for an office no matter how high or special Koenma is. I mean the office was big enough to be a kitchen, if you ask me. But you didn't ask, did you? 

Koenma commented on our slowness. Botan continued to chatter and ask questions. Hiei stared at nothing; he made it look like the walls were extremely interesting. Kurama was breaking up Yusuke and Kuwabara's argument about something. If anything had anything to do with Kuwabara, I couldn't care less.

The room was in disarray and nothing was being done. Botan must've thought that I wasn't responding because of background noise so she suddenly whistled loudly and shouted, "You guys, BE QUEIT! I'm trying to talk here." I would think that was a bit extreme since she didn't really listen when I did respond.

"Botan's right," Koenma asserted, "We need to get down to business."

"Business?" Kuwabara asked. I was about to say the same thing and silently scolded myself for having the same train of thought as a stupid idiot.

"Yes," Koenma said calmly, "We need to find out who she is," he finished pointing at me. He sounded much like a baby, a toddler who just learned to speak. Hasn't anyone told him pointing was rude? Royalty getting to someone's head?

I decided to answer him though, "I'm Taikana; I used to live in a fairly peaceful part of the Makai and then my family was murdered," I said blankly and monotonously, "The people who murdered them told me that they hadn't succeeded in killing my older sister so now I spend all my time searching for her. I'm not sure how old I am, possibly 32 and half or so and my years are a little more than two regular years so I'm about 16 more or less. When I get really angry I tend to change my form,"

I was speaking very fast, just slow enough so that everyone could catch each word, but not slow enough for anyone to comprehend what I was saying, "I'm a successful martial artist and my fighting styles are unique to that of many demons in the Makai. I don't like the company of idiots and I haven't ever felt lonely except the first night my brother was gone. My brother says that my glare could kill and the recoiling of upper-class demons proves it. My brother is not alive and my sister might not be either. I don't have any friends and no one cares if I die or don't die." I paused for a second, mainly because of self-pity.

Everyone was staring. Hasn't anyone told them that staring was rude, too. "What?" I demanded.

"I didn't know you talked so much," replied Kuwabara simply.

"I talk when I want, where I want," I answered coolly.

Hiei smirked and Yusuke laughed, Kurama stayed emotionless. Interesting. And I thought Hiei was the emotionless guy.

"Would you like me to continue my tragic tale of my tragic life?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Um… do you know why your family was killed?" asked Botan a bit uncomfortably. 

"No. I don't," I looked at Botan. She was a bit fidgety. Sudden realization dawned over me, "Do you?"

Botan nodded slowly and recoiled slightly from my demanding voice, "What do you know? Tell me. Or else I'll kill you."

Tension was starting to mount. And everyone was staring at something, all a bit fidgety, except Hiei who wore the same blank scowl he usually had unless he was smirking.

"Um…" Botan started flinching at my sudden growl. I wasn't consciously growling, but I guess a sound escaped my throat. "…"

"They were wanted for attempted theft," said Koenma; Botan shot him a look that plainly read 'thank you'.

"What?!?!?" I screamed, "No way! That can't be right."

Koenma looked at me funny, "Why not? They could have done it behind you and your siblings back."

I laughed stiffly, "Mother was pregnant practically all her life. She and Father were, uh…how you say, extremely busy all the time."

Everyone had a trace of a blush on their face and I have to laugh again. I mean they did look a bit silly to me, not that that was a laughing matter of course.

"But the files…" Koenma mumbled. 

Botan excused herself saying something about getting a drink of water, but burst back through the door just moments later. "Koenma, urgent news from the Makai," she said quickly, "Seems that two men got there and they claim to be bounty hunters; they're killing without reason. They just brought back a few demons dead telling me that they were wanted men and demanding a reward. The demons weren't wanted. And the men got away when I said so."

"Men," Koenma asked, "What did they look like?"

Botan paused to recollect, "They were big and… oh yeah, one had a sword and one had a bow."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" I shouted loudly. I felt my eyes turning red. Oh no, the transformation.

"Huh?" Botan questioned, "You know them?"

I had to answer before I changed, "They killed…" too late. Fangs struck out and my eyes turned red, a small black dot in the center of each. My nails grew and turned into claws. Ears grew from the top of my head and a furry tail appeared. Soon all of my senses were sharpened, and I was in my full demon form. 

Suddenly I lost all thoughts, except some of the most disturbing ones, …must kill…want blood…want…taste…blood… I left the room and ran for the smell of the two men. 

"Don't let her…" Koenma was shouting, but I didn't hear anything else. All I did was want to taste the men's blood.

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Hiei's POV First person)

"…get away. We can't have her killing them." 

I was shocked. Nothing more, and nothing less, just plain shocked. 

"Hiei, we need to catch her," Kurama was saying. I nodded slowly and I ran after Tai. She was absolutely beautiful in her demon form, and she looked extremely strong. I would have told my mind _No she's not_, but even I, myself, couldn't deny the fact that she was gorgeous. 

~*~

Once we caught up to her, my touch changed her back. Talk about weird, huh? I touch her and suddenly the claws and fangs and ears and her tail all disappear. Once again, let me say weird.

"Are you ok?" I asked her picking her up gingerly. She was running so blindly that she was covered with blood, maybe ran into something, or someone, who knows? She moaned once and then fell unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone was back in Koenma's office and Tai was properly bandaged up. She was conscious and was explaining about her transformation.

"…Yeah that's right," she replied to Yusuke, "I turn into my full demon form whenever I get pissed off."

"How'd you turn back?" I heard myself ask.

Taikana blushed, "Oh, um… the one who I…" she paused looking for the right word. I wanted her to say _the one who I love_, but that was defiantly hoping for too much, "…trust or feel comfortable with has to touch me and… yeah."

"Interesting," started Koenma, "Well anyways, you guys, mission time."

Yusuke groaned audibly, "Man, now I'll have to blow another date with Keiko." He looked miserable; I'll never understand these petty human worries. "Ok so what do we have to do pacifier-breath?"

Koenma (AKA Pacifier Breath) said calmly, "Just shut up and do your job."

Yusuke was grumbling, "I never signed up for this job, you know…"

Koenma looked at Yusuke with a disgusted look and continued, "You'll have to tract down those two men, got it? We don't know what they're up to, and that is what you'll have to find out."

"What if they went back to the human world," I said seriously, "Wouldn't that mean that there is a hole in the barrier between the Makai and human world?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, but let's hope that they're still in the Makai, because if they aren't. Well, let's just say one world is big enough. Oh yeah, Taikana, you wouldn't mind going with the boys, would you?"

"Of course not," she replied haughtily, "I've run with males all the time, and this ain't any different." And with that we left the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Wheeeee chappie was about 1300 words long. Longest chappie yet, I'll make them longer and longer and longer… *evil grin on my face* MUHAHAHA

Dedicated to **BLAZING KODACHI** because this was the _LONGEST CHAPPIE SO FAR._

Comments, Question, Threats, yeah you know the drill. ^_~


	6. Author's Note

Uhh……….

I'm completely up to my ears in work.

Much less than everyone else but _my _schedule calls for at least three fourths of my time for games and relaxation.

Now it is only half. Don't get me wrong, that's just the way I was raised, so don't blame me. 

I'll get around to writing more when my workload is lower. I already finished half of the next chappie, but I don't want it that short. So all of you guys are going to have to wait until maybe Wednesday the 18th. Yeah I promise to update on Wednesday.

Until then, Jineka is outta here.


	7. Who'd believe it?

The Glare of a Fire Demon By: Jineka 

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me, but if anyone wants to give me billions of dollars, then I would own it. ^_^

I don't want to give anything away or anything, but I must state here that Hiei is very OOC. There's bits of fluff, if you know what I mean ^_~.

You knew a kiss had to come, didn't you? Oops, gave it away. Damn.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5         

(Hiei's POV First Person)

Koenma gave us a mission, so we left his office and searched the rest of the day for the two men, you know sword dude and bow guy? Yeah, and it was unsuccessful and a total waste of my, extremely important might I add, time except the part when Tai said that she has never met someone as cool as me. I, of course, didn't respond much, but I was hyperventilating with excitement inside. 

~*~

That night we set up camp in the clearing at same tree at which we met Tai. _Coincidence, or was it?_ Ok, I am now officially going crazy. For one thing, I have to keep telling myself to shut up, two, I have been having disturbing images of me and Tai in my head, three, I'm practically dying from having to hide my emotions, and four, I can't sleep. _Man, Hiei is totally… I don't even want to say it_. Uh oh, isn't talking about yourself in third person the first sign of insanity?

This damned tree wasn't this uncomfortable last time. Wait a sec; I was on Tai's bed last time. Great. Simply Perfect. 

I fell asleep eventually, who knows how late. And then I was woken up. A giggle sounded. Huh? A giggle? I opened my eyes and looked around.

Tai was doing one-handed push-ups. My jaw dropped. She was strong. That was a complete understatement. She was absolutely, positively, defiantly beautiful.

Wasn't I talking about her strength? 

_Yeah, and suddenly you think she's beautiful._

_Shut up._

_I wasn't the one talking nonsense._

_Go away and while you're at it SHUT UP_. 

Tai looked up at me, giggling, "You look cute when you sleep." She continued to do push-ups, and was trying extremely hard to stop giggling. I almost fell out of the tree. I was CUTE?!?!?! 

Tai laughed harder. I was afraid that the others would wake up, but they all were on the other side of the clearing. Strange, they were under this tree with Tai and me yester-… **I'm going to kill you Kurama!**

Tai sat cross-legged when she finished muttering something that sounded suspiciously like one hundred twenty-four. She looked up at me. She was still smiling. "I couldn't help it," she said, "You looked so cute, it was so funny." She burst into giggles again. This some how reminded me of Botan.

"Very funny," I replied. 

"It was," Tai said between her laughter. After calming down a bit she looked toward me again, "Want to go take a walk?"

Really, how could a guy refuse? "Yeah sure, I'm up anyway," I answered and I jumped down from the branch. Tai led the way. I had a feeling that she already knew were she was going. "Where are we going?" 

Tai giggled again. What was with girls and giggling anyway? "You'll see," she replied slyly. We continued to walk and I saw a glimmer in the distance. "Can you see it?" she asked. I nodded. She grabbed my hand, much to my pleasure, and ran toward the glimmer of light. I easily kept up and reaching the glimmer discovered that it was a small pool of water.

Tai immediately let go of my hand, much to my dismay, and dived into the water. The pool was indeed small, but extremely deep. When Tai didn't resurface after a minute, I almost panicked, but the picture of Tai doing one handed push-ups reminded me that Tai wasn't going to die that easily. Tai finally resurfaced and when she did, jumped out and grabbed me making me lose balance. I fell into the pool of water. The water was extremely cold. Freezing, actually.

"Ha, Gotcha!" Tai yelled. She was laughing.

"Man, this water is freezing," I shivered, how undignified.

"Get used to it," Tai replied smugly diving under once again. After she resurface she pulled me down under the surface and through a tunnel, then there was… a cave? Or was it called a cavern? Ah, like I give a shit.

Tai got up and shook herself dry. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Two ponytails. They were called cow tails or some rustic animal's tail. I really don't give a shit. 

"What is this?" I asked touching the wall of the cavern, which was cold and damp.

"My make-shift den," Tai answered. 

No one would ever think that such a small pool of water could lead to a cavern this big. Tai pulled away a boulder revealing another room even larger then the first and finely furnished too. No one would ever think that small cavern could lead to another cavern this big. Pushing away another boulder, she revealed another room, the same size as the second. No one would ever think that a cavern could lead to another cavern like that. Getting tired of that line? I know I am.

"Wow," I managed to say. I mean what was I supposed to say anyway. 

"Bedroom, living room, and entrance, not bad eh?" Tai questioned.

"Hn," I didn't know what else to say. 

_Tell her that she is beautiful._

_Oh no, you're back._

_Muhahahaha, back and in the flesh, well your flesh anyway._

_Why me?_

_Tell her that you love her._

_Where'd that come from?_

_Came from you, you dimwit._

_I never thought that._

_I am you, and if I though it, then you thought it too._

NOOOO!!!!! 

"Hiei," Tai was looking at me with questioning eyes. 

"Oh, yeah," I said looking toward Tai, "We should go back."

She looked slightly disappointed, but nodded closing the doors, uh… boulders, and we both swam back to the surface. We made our way back and Tai started shivering so I gave her my cloak. I threw it over her shoulders. I can't deny that I did it consciously, though I very much wanted to.

Tai looked up at me and said happily, "Thanks." I don't know what possessed me do what I did next. You can say I'm crazy because I would agree. I kissed her, and it wasn't the kind you'd give your grandma either. After getting over my initial shock I wrapped my arms around her. It was so sweet. 

_You're loving it aren't you?_

_I'm busy._

_Admit it._

_Go away damn it._

Tai got over the shock, too, and she kissed me back. Ok, no one has ever kissed me. Come to think of it, I've never kissed anyone before either. We pulled away, both of us breathing hard. Who knew that you can't breath if you were kissing? I know I didn't. Though I tried hard to keep my grin off my face it came. And when she saw it, she laughed. Then, the craziest thing happened. I laughed with her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Tai's POV First Person)

Hiei and I made our way back to the clearing. We laughed a bit, but didn't talk after that. That suited me just fine. After all my head was full of thoughts.

_He kissed me._

_You must've loved it. _

_I did, no denying it._

_I still don't believe he kissed you._

_What? It was like him kissing you, because you are me, dumbass._

_Just be quiet. Hiei is so cute._

_I must agree._

_First time, we agreed on anything._

_I know. It's nice, isn't it?_

We reached the clearing. Kurama and Yusuke and Kuwabara were already up. I looked up. The sun was just coming out. I'd say it was about six in the morning. They're all up already?

"So, where have you guys been?" It was Yusuke and he said this with the slyest grin I've ever seen. Hiei seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"I just got up and accidentally woke Hiei up, too," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Sure," Kuwabara said and he starting laughing, "Hiei's got a girl!" Yusuke laughed and Kurama tried futilely to suppress his laughter.

"SHUT UP," I yelled, "JUST BECAUSE I GOT UP AND WANTED A DRINK OF WATER AND ASKED HIEI TO ACCOMPANY ME DOESN'T MEAN WE DID ANYTHING!" My eyes started to turn red. Uh oh, that's bad. Hiei quickly kissed me again. Again, can you believe it? I stopped my transformation. Best enjoy it before I have to kill a certain three some ones.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dedicated to **MINUIKO** because I'm sure she'll love the fluff. 

Comments, Questions, yeah sure, you get the picture. 

BTW 

I know how OOC Hiei was in this chappie. 

If you saw Minuiko's new story, then you must've noticed the similarities between her story and mine. SHE TOTALLY STOLE MY IDEAS. Oh well. Just telling you, that they weren't her ideas, they were MINE.


	8. Minikia

The Glare of a Fire Demon By: Jineka 

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, its story line or any of its characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter            Minikia

(Tai's POV First Person)

~*~

"Hakio, Yuru I'm really disappointed in you guys," Minikia spoke softly to the bow dude and sword guy. "Didn't I ask you to eradicate Kai's entire family," her voice turned into that of a small child, "So, why didn't you?" Her lower lip pushed forward a bit.

_"Minikia-sama, we thought we had destroyed them. We never knew," Hakio, the sword guy spoke. "We will get rid of Taikana shortly."_

_Hakio bowed low. "Hakio, I've been listening to rumors in town. They say that the girl…what's her name?" Minikia paused to recollect._

_"Taikana, Minikia-sama," Yuru said quickly._

_"Yes, Yes, Taikana. I heard that her sister is not dead at all… If this is true, what you have been telling me about killing Kai was lies. And I don't appreciate lies."_

_Hakio and Yuru cringed and bowed even lower. "We give you our sincerest apologies," Hakio stuttered._

_"Do not fail me again. Remember, your live is at stack now." _

~*~

I sighed. I had had this and similar dreams for two nights in a row now. It was still dark; the sun wouldn't be showing its face for another few hours.

Ever since Hiei kissed, it was hard to travel with the group. I hated the snickers and outbursts of laughs. Of course Hiei ignored it, but I wasn't used to such behavior. Well, I was, but not from people that I was beginning to think of as my friends.

There were dark clouds in the sky, which probably meant rain during the day. The moon wasn't showing and it was just a silent darkness. I hated nights like these. Back then, my brother or Kai would've been there with me. But they weren't here. One was dead for sure and another probably dead. This brought tears to my eyes.

I stifled a laugh. I hadn't cried since my brother's death, and I had vowed that I wouldn't. And here I am, crying for no other reason then a thought, though it was a hurtful one. After a while the silence was deafening and I tried to go back to sleep.

~*~

A younger Minikia stood in a clearing with hordes of demons around, all of which were after only the taste of her blood. They had surrounded her and yet she stood there, calmly, waiting for them to make the first and last move.

_They did. They all came toward her in one motion, all wanting the glory of killing The Great Demon Lady, as she had come to be known as. Minikia whipped out something from her side. It glowed a light purple and cut through all the demons. She whipped the purple light and eliminated the demons so well that all that was left was a giant pool of blood. No flesh, just blood remained. _

_Minikia sighed and whispered into the night, "This curse shall never to gone. Am I to live like this forever? Kami-sama, answer me! I must know my fate!"_

_~*~_

_~*~_

_An even younger Minikia was standing with a male demon. His eyes were gleaming and laughing and his smile was absolutely precious. Minikia laughed with him. Her eyes warm, filled with a simple joy and happiness._

_"Do you want some more training Minikia?" the male demon asked._

_"We should call it a day, shouldn't we, Nemu-sensei?" Minikia answered quickly. It was clear that she was planning something else. "Let's loot the castle."_

_Nemuro eyebrows arched in disapproval, "Must we again, Mini-chan?" He held a look of concern on his face._

_"Nemu," Minikia pleaded, "Please, you know we both could use the money and food."_

_"That may be true, but if we are caught, who knows what could happen."_

_"Nemu, don't worry so much. They wouldn't harm me. I'm way too beautiful," Minikia joked. _

_Nemuro's eyes once again gleamed, "Of course, my girl is the most beautiful creature in the Makai." This caused Minikia to blush immensely, which then resulted in the deep sound of Nemuru's laughter._

_~*~_

~*~

_Minikia looked up in terror. An old male demon stared back at her._

_"You are mine, koi." He said his voice raspy and mean, "Who better to mate then you, ain't that right koi?"_

_Minikia was frightened of course, but she could not contain her anger, "Don't you dare call me that. Ever."_

_"Koi, what's wrong?" he sneered in a very nasal tone. He leaned over to kiss her and pressed her against the wall. Minikia desperately tried to claw her way away from him, but his tough skin didn't even react to her knife-like claws. _

_After being released from the kiss Minikia was even more steamed up, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_

_~*~_

I woke again, another dream about the strange Minikia. It was like I knew her. I wondered how she is connected to me. Why do I continue to have these dreams? Are they just dreams? Maybe they were trying to tell me something. Yet I had no clue. All night this had been going on. Sleeping, then waking up, sleeping, and then waking up again.

The sun was starting to rise in the far horizon. I could feel it, but could not see it. The dark clouds still hung overhead, proclaiming definite rainfall in the day. I sighed. All rain had ever done was get into my boots and it was not at all comfortable; that was the only thing that I hated about those boots, after all they were my first choice in shoes.

Hiei stirred, sat up, looked toward the sky, and turned to look at me. He all of a sudden started to blush. I had no idea what was going on. What did I miss? I didn't think about it too much, mainly because Hiei face turned back into its normal color.

I smiled up at him and he nodded at me. His way of smiling, I guess. 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmm… I wonder what Hiei was thinking. {[[ looks at everyone with a evil look]]}

Dedicated to **THE GUY WHO PLAYS HIEI IN JAPANESE **because I love the way that guy sings. (If you ever get the chance listen to the songs, DARK SIDE STORIES and EYE TO EYE.

Hmm… I also wonder who Minikia is. Isn't she mysterious? Wonder what happens next…

{[[ audience looks at me expectantly ]]} **WHAT?!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!!! **

REVIEW PEOPLES. THAT WAY I KNOW IF PEOPLES LIKE MY STORIES OR NOT. Oh yeah. Sorry for the long delay in getting this chappie posted.


	9. Minikia's Double

The Glare of a Fire Demon By: Jineka 

Disclaimer: * Jumping on copyright papers * NOT FAIR. I WANT YU YU HAKUSHO!!!! * calms down * Now that _that's_ out of my system.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7        Minikia's Double       

(Tai's POV First Person)

It was raining. Raining so hard and everything was a gray, sodden lump. My boots were waterlogged, stuffy, and extremely uncomfortable. The clouds were thundering, but there wasn't any lightning. Good thing, what if the lightning elemental demons came out. I shudder at the thought.

We all were trudging on the path toward a demon village close by. If they were… nice, then we would be able to get shelter for the night. If not, then we all catch pneumonia and die. Aren't our lives wonderful?

Minikia… who was she? From what I have seen, she was defiantly beautiful, had the most gorgeous hair, and used to be filled with joy and love. Then something happened, who knows what, and suddenly she starts to kill everything and everyone. After that, she was dubbed The Great Demon Lady, and everyone was after her blood for a reason unknown. I've seen before the incident and after it, but I still don't get what changed from such a nice, cheerful girl to a hatful, and wicked lady. _Gosh stupid dreams, what the hell happened. You better tell me before I vow never to sleep again!!!!_

We reached the village and they gave us shelter, well right after Hiei cut the arms off their leader. We all were cramped into one room, but hey, I wasn't complaining. After we just were about to go to sleep, a demon called us for dinner. What the hell?!?! Who has dinner at midnight?!

I left the room followed by the others muttering things so low that even I couldn't make out. The dinner hall was enormous. It was also richly decorated. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings and reflected light throughout the room. Stained glass windows shone even without light coming from the outside. How bright do you expect it to be at midnight? They casted a multi-colored pattern on the ground. There were also statues of demons in fighting stances even I had never seen before.

Suddenly cat demons poured into the room. Each carrying a tray of assorted foods. They set the foods on the table and bowed at the same time before scattering out the room through its many doors. 

I was just about to dig in; Yusuke and Kuwabara had already gorged down a plate each. I noticed something. The demon sitting right next to the armless leader looked like a male version of Minikia. I swear they had the exact same face and similar body structure. Males and females are never exactly the same. _That _would be creepy. I could hardly contain my excitement. 

One thing I did know was that the bow dude and sword guy were servants of Minikia and to find Kai, I would probably need to find Minikia. This was my first big lead. I had told the others about my dream, but only I had seen Minikia's face with my eyes. The others wouldn't know if any demon looked at her with my amazingly vague description of Minikia.

(Hiei's POV First Person)

Right after the cat demons served the food, I noticed something going on with Taikana. She looked fidgety and excited, like she saw Kai or something. I doubt it was that though. 

H         Tai, Tai. 

I wondered if she knew telepathy.

_T          Hiei? I didn't know you knew telepathy._

_H         You never asked. Something wrong?_

_T          No, but the demon next to their leader looks exactly like Minikia!!_

_H         That demon is fat and ugly. You said Minikia was beautiful._

_T          The other side, stupid._

_K         Hiei?_

_H         What is it, Kurama?_

_K         Something up? You keep casting glances toward the high table._

_H         Tai's got a lead._

_K         Hm?_

_H         The demon there looks exactly like Minikia._

_T          Like a split image!_

_K         You know telepathy?_

_T          So, you've noticed. What are we going to do?_

_K         We approach him after we eat._

_H         Why not now?_

K         You guys aren't hungry? * look of surprise* 

~*~*~*~

I followed the demon who supposedly looked like Minikia back to his room while the others went back to our own room. He was with a bunch of demons that started to thin out as he approached his room. The only one who had to walk farther to reach their room was the leader himself. When the leader reached the door, he faced a bit of a dilemma.

"Damn it," he said looking at the knob and moving what was left of his arm uselessly. "!@#$%^&*"

"You need some help," I asked opening the door.

"Damn you," he said and walked into the room, "Well don't just stand there, close the door!"

I did as requested and left to go back after noting which door led to the room of Minikia's double.

~*~*~*~

(Tai's POV First Person)

After the humans fell asleep, Kurama, Hiei, and I left the room to go see Minikia's double as Hiei called him. Kurama and I followed Hiei until we reached his door. I tried to open the door, but a spell was placed on the doorknob as well as a barrier around the entire room! 

"Someone there?" a male voice called out, "Name yourselves."

"We have some questions for you, nothing more," Kurama said.

We heard a bit of shuffling before the door opened. He stood there and motioned for us to go in.

"Look if it's about Minikia, forget it."

"How do you know Minikia?" I asked.

"She's my twin."

"Why should we 'forget it'?" I questioned further.

"My sister turned into a maniac, okay? She kills for fun, and now people are running to me with their little problems 'Your sister killed my mother' or 'Where is she, wait 'til I find her' or 'You're her sister, you're just as bad' and then they attack me. Kami, I had to get the leader to place a barrier around my room after Minikia snapped because of all the people coming to try to kill me."

"Why is she a maniac?" Kurama asked looking a bit shocked.

"How am I supposed to know? She totally deserted after she found that other guy, Nemu-sensei. She begged me to let him train her, and this was before she turned into a killer. So, I let her because I could tell she loved Nemu-sensei, and then something happened, Nemu-sensei killed himself afterward and then Minikia turned evil or something. I don't know what happened though."

"Er…" I said, "Great, just great."

"I could tell you where she is though," he said helpfully.

"That would be a lot of help," Kurama said.

"She lives northwest of here. Thirty miles about."

"Thank you, sorry for disturbing you," Kurama said and then ushered Hiei and I out of the room.

"Ooooh Kay," I said, "That was weird."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay that was weird, the chappie, I mean. Oh well. Didn't know what else to say. 

Dedicated to **EVERYONE WHO HAS WRITEN A FANFICTION **because we are the bomb.


	10. Goodbye Humans

The Glare of a Fire Demon By: Jineka 

Disclaimer: I own Yu Yu Hakusho???? YAY!!!!!!! * wakes up * I knew it was too good to be true.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8        Goodbye Humans 

(Tai's POV First Person)

The next morning we all awoke. And…ITAI!!! There was an absolutely terrible pain in my sides. I couldn't stand. The pain bit and threatened to overwhelm me and would result in sleep that most don't wake up from. I struggled to inhale, breathing slowly, with short breaths. 

Kurama was next to get up. He too was suffering from what looked like the same pain. He grabbed his sides, stood on his knees, and fell over coughing up blood in the process. 

K         Something's wrong. Tai! 

_T          Kurama, Kurama, are you ok?_

Stupid question. He was coughing up blood what did I expect.

_K         I don't know. Something is wrong. My body fails to react. _

_T          I don't know what's wrong. ITAI!!!!!_

With the last word, I spat blood out. Hiei was soon up and he, too, was in pain. I saw him wince. Hiei then immediately pulled his shirt off and inspected his side. Nothing was there. Nothing was on my sides and nothing on Kurama's. 

T          Hiei, you ok? 

Another stupid question, but it seemed like the right thing to say… err… think.

H         Fine 

_T          No, you're not. _

_H         If you knew why do you ask?_

_T          Good question. I have an even better question. WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

_K         Something is happening inside us. Something is eating at us from the inside!_

_T          And what do you suppose we should do?_

_K         Don't know._

Kurama coughed up blood and the room was hot, smelly, and totally disgusting. Yusuke and Kuwabara had failed to wake up. They fell into the sleep that most do not wake up from.

_K         We have to fight it. It's the only way._

I tried hard to fight, but nothing was working. Soon I was surrounded in so much pain that I was on the edge of life and consciousness. I thought of my brother and the times we used to have. My life was flashing before me. And yet, not a sorrowful memory was there; only those of happiness and good cheer filled my mind. I laughed out loud, and when I did, all pain left my body. I stood up and extremely surprised said, "I'm ok," though it was more a question then a statement.

I turned to face Kurama and Hiei, "You have to think of something happy. You have to laugh." They looked extremely doubtful as if they thought I was only going to send them to their graves. "DO IT!!"

They both tried to contain their shock at my outburst, and succeeded quite well because suddenly their facial expression turned from shock to extreme pain. After a while, Kurama stood up, too. He was laughing uncontrollably and fell over, at least it wasn't because he was on the verge of dying. 

Hiei, however, wasn't doing such a good job. His face contorted with pain and fear was not at all very happy-looking. "I can't do it!!!" he yelled. 

What was I supposed to do? I didn't want Hiei to die. It would almost be as bad as losing my brother again. I heard a voice. A freakishly familiar voice. Minikia!

"Oh how good revenge does feel. It was Taikana's family that hurt me the worst, and killing Hiei would probably kill her too."

I panicked, what was I supposed to do? So I did the only thing that came to mind. I kissed Hiei. Maybe it was out of a selfish desire to kiss him, but he was instantly out of pain and returned the kiss. 

"Damn you all." Minikia's voice faded, "I will get you. Be warned. Your days are numbered."

~*~*~*~*~*~

That was amazingly short and boring, but…wait for the next chappie. I promise to make it better than all of the other chappies, but who knows when I'll write it.

I'm so evil.

R&R Flames are welcome, but not accepted. 


	11. Secrets Revealed

The Glare of a Fire Demon       By: Jineka

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I own Tai and Minikia. WHEE!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 9         Secrets Revealed

(Tai's POV First Person)

I watched as Kurama tried to awaken the humans, Yusuke and Kuwabara. They seemed to be dead to me, but Kurama argued otherwise. He said that those humans were strong and wouldn't be killed that easy. Yeah right. Humans are humans and that's all there is to it. 

Hiei was moping around, pacing the room. Jeez, did I kiss that badly? What's his problem anyway? And what was with Minikia, what was with her trying to get rid of Hiei to "kill [Tai] too"? What was with that?

It was getting excessively boring and stuffy in that room. "I'm going out for some air, be back in while," with that I got up and left the room. It was pretty hot and stuffy outside too. Damn it all. 

I pulled my hair out of my face and pulled it into a high ponytail. Satisfied and a bit happier, I ran. Running never made me sweaty or hot, it actually cooled me down, with all the wind I was creating, or whatever you call it.

I stopped eventually and sat down. It was quite peaceful, as peaceful as the Makai could be anyway. There were some slaughters going on, but other than that…

"Taikana, how nice it is to meet again." I turned around and standing before me was Minikia. It was unmistakable. 

She was slowly moving closer. I jumped back, "Stop! Not any closer!"

"Taikana, Taikana," she continued to come closer and reached an arm to me. It went right through my body. 

"What the hell," I whispered as the arm reappeared behind me. It had went through. "What is this?"

Minikia laughed, "This is what your family has reduced me to. I was happy, before they came. Happy I was. So happy…but they, they took it all away."

I backed away slowly, "What? I don't understand."

Minikia frowned and pulled her arm out of me, "Of course you don't. All you know is that your momma and daddy were killed isn't that right? You think all they do was have sex, and for the most part you are right. But they did have lives. Yes, they did. Theives they were, plundering the castles and stealing from villages. Killed a few of the demon folk too."

That couldn't be right. Mother and Father, they never seemed the type. "But why would I mind?" Minikia continued, "I killed a few in my day as well, but never like they did. Stole my happiness when they killed Nemu. Nemu-sensei, my teacher and the love of my life. I would've died for him, but now I can't."

I looked at her uncomfortably. I remembered that dream, with Nemu and how her eyes shone with joy and happiness. 

"I can't even die, not yet anyway. And it was your parents that got me caught. Nemu and I would always loot the castles, only for the sake of surviving of course, but they, they called the guards and they came after us. Then they killed Nemu, right before my eyes, and left me with the guards. Took me to the lord of the castle, and he raped me, stole everything I had left."

I cut her off right there, "Stop! Lies they are! Terrible lies!"

Minikia narrowed her eyes, "Always believe not what others think, but what you know. That is the way of fools."

"No! Stop it! I won't listen you the likes of you!" I shouted.

Minikia smiled, "Won't listen to me, eh? But will you listen to your own flesh and blood?"

I saw a small tornado in the distance and it made its way toward us. Minikia smiled broader, "Kai, won't you listen to Kai?"

My eyes widened in shock and disbelief, but there was no questioning it as the tornado stopped and Kai stepped out. But was it really Kai? She didn't seem the same. "Kai?"

Kai nodded and looked at me, but her eyes were so dull, so lifeless, "Mother and Father. Betrayed us all. You, brother, and all the little ones too."

I eyed Kai warily. Was I supposed to believe this? It was Kai, that was for sure. But…she just wasn't herself. Something was wrong. 

But I could believe her, it was hard not too…she was my sister, my best friend. I nodded slowly, "I believe you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dedicated to **EVERYONE THAT WAS PATIENT ENOUGH TO WAIT FOR THIS CHAPPIE **thanks a lot guys 

Comments? Questions? Flames? Click that little purpley blue button. "Go"


End file.
